


Sunday Morning

by kwonlegs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Sex, bottom!seokmin, i dont know why i wrote this when i dont know shit about smut, i'mma top!seokmin enthusiast but this just worked for me, let's pretend morning breaths dont exist, sorry if some parts sound hurried i just didnt know how to do them anymore?, top!joshua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:53:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwonlegs/pseuds/kwonlegs
Summary: Joshua loved this; he loved all of it. Seokmin's walls warm around his length, the whispers of I love you's exchanged in mouths hanging open in pleasure and breaths mingling.Joshua loved this - all of it, but he loved all of it mostly because he had someone like Seokmin to make him feel everything all at once.





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I've always said on my twitter that they're the softest ship in SVT but look at what I have done... My first ever SeokSoo fic ever and I've already #sinned. I'm so sorry soft SEOKSOO stans :'(
> 
> Anyway, this entire thing was inspired by the make out scenes between Oliver and Elio in Call Me By Your name (which I may or may not have repeatedly watched for a week before going to bed COUGHS LOUDLY TO TRY AND HIDE THE EMBARRASSMENT). I don't know about y'all but I found their MOMOL (make out make out lang) REALLY soft, it gave me the true love vibe and shit. It was so nice~ :'( and I've always wanted to write SeokSoo (4 WIPS THAT WILL FOREVER REMAIN AS WIPS) but I'm kind of happy I pushed this out of my imaginary fanfic womb.... that's so weird on so many levels and this is getting long. Thank you if you've planned to read this or has read it already. Please tell me what you think, too! Thank you!

This was what Joshua loved the most; waking up before the sun had risen and seeing his lover beside him fast asleep, half-naked, their skin hot against each other.  
Joshua looked up at Seokmin, and couldn't stop the smile that had curved on the corner of his lips.

Joshua loved this; he loved everything about this.  
He loved how only the twittering of the birds and the occasional whirrs of engines and the sound of his lover snoring lightly beside him was heard. He loved the warmth that Seokmin's body heat had offered him despite the chilly air that intruded one of their broken windows that they somehow never had the time to fix.  
Joshua loved how he was pressed up against Seokmin that even mere inches were not welcome between their bodies. He loved how Seokmin's arm was protectively draped around his waist, like he was afraid to let go, like he was his life line even when he was asleep. He loved how their legs were tangled underneath the sheets and Joshua would rub his cold feet against Seokmin's shin and his boyfriend would shiver slightly at the contact. He loved how he could press his lips on Seokmin's slightly open mouth, and how he'd unconsciously let out a little hum of approval. He loved how his boyfriend's eyes would then flutter open and would stare at his own with nothingness at first and then recognition when e could finally focus on Joshua's face. Seokmin would then beam at him. 

Honestly, Joshua wouldn't even need the sun to shine on him when his boyfriend smiled at him like that.

"Hi," Joshua would greet, voice slightly hoarse and raspy from sleep. Seokmin would close his eyes, let out a whine and slightly shake Joshua's shoulders acting as if he was annoyed at being woken up. He was a fucking baby, a baby Joshua loved with his entire life. 

Seokmin burrowed his head on the space between Joshua's neck and shoulder, inhaling his scent and leaving little kisses on the expanse of skin he could reach with his lips. Joshua would giggle, a hand would come up to muffle the sound but then Seokmin's hand would shoot up, too, and grab Joshua's, bringing it to his mouth to kiss his knuckles, each of his fingers and the inside of his wrist.  
All of these done slowly and softly and Joshua could never let these movements escape his eyes. The sensuality and the intimacy of it all. Seokmin kissed every part of him like everything mattered, like everything was worthy and Joshua followed his boyfriend's every movement, eyes intensely focused on each of his actions.

Joshua moved and lifted himself up with his elbows, jostling Seokmin in the process, and caged him in his arms. Joshua was now on top of Seokmin and he loved how warm his stomach was against his, he loved the feel of his skin, the slight arch when they touched.

Seokmin looked up at him, eyes not questioning much - just looking, staring and Joshua couldn't stop himself from leaning down and capturing Seokmin's lips with his.  
Joshua took Seokmin's bottom lip between his own, sucking a little bit and Seokmin let out a little gasp that sent shivers down to Joshua's spine. He kissed him, long and hard and deep, with all the rush of love that he felt inside of him. Tongue and teeth were involved, quite frantic and needy but Joshua made sure to make everything matter, to make everything memorable and engraved in their minds; the type that would make your skin tingle and your stomach have butterflies in them when you think of it.

Joshua stopped then, gasping for air, mouth hovering over Seokmin's who looked utterly disheveled and beautiful so early in the morning. Their breaths mingled with each other and Joshua couldn't help but find it utterly gorgeous, so he teased - he teased and licked Seokmin's bottom lip, earning a desperate whimper for more - more contact, more lips, more kisses, more licking and Joshua couldn't do anything but oblige. He dipped down and took Seokmin's lips again, tongue invading the inside of his mouth and kissing him like the tomorrow they always talk about didn't exists.

Seokmin writhed beneath him, hands roaming all over Joshua's back with soft and sweet caresses.

Everything was hot and Joshua could feel all the blood rushing to his groin. His kisses soon turned into licking, moving from Seokmin's mouth to his cheeks, to the underside of his jaw, down to his neck sucking on the skin, mostly to tease Seokmin into begging for more.  
Seokmin's hands crawled up to Joshua's nape, fingernails scraping, hands gripping the hairs on the back of his neck and Joshua loved this - the satisfaction he felt when Seokmin groaned and let out another gasp, a string of curses then escaping his mouth.

"J-Josh..." Seokmin trails off, voice equally raspy and hoarse as Joshua's but definitely more gorgeous, causing another chill to run down the other's spine. He was fucking hot, everything about Seokmin was, and a single word from him was enough to make Joshua go crazy.

"Fuck, you're beautiful, babe." Joshua breathlessly commented, lifting his head from kissing Seokmin's chest to look at his boyfriend's eyes. Seokmin licked his bottom lip and it sent a fucking frenzy inside of Joshua's brain. They stare at each other for a little bit, just memorizing lines and curves of each others faces, but Seokmin lifted his head up, lips close enough to kiss Joshua but let the annoyingly small distance be and hovered to breathe into Joshua's mouth. 

Seokmin smiled, an impish one and kissed Joshua's chin instead before he laid back down on the bed. Seokmin's finger then traced the side of Joshua's face, his eyes following his own movements and Joshua just stares.

"I love every inch of you..." Seokmin said, his voice barely above a whisper and he then laughed at the sappiness of it all, but Joshua didn't. His breath hitched and his heart skipped a beat at the sudden confession. Suddenly he got impatient.

In a matter of seconds, Joshua had crashed their lips again; craving and needy. A feeling inside of him ignited, the feeling of wanting to possess every inch of Seokmin's body and to leave marks all over him... and so he did.

Joshua goes back down on sucking on Seokmin's neck and on his chest, peppering kisses until he reached to Seokmin's nipple and took a nub in his mouth, licking around and nibbling. Seokmin arched his back underneath him letting out the lewdest moan and Joshua met the movement with his lips, offering an open mouthed kiss to the middle of Seokmin's stomach.

Everything was hot and Joshua was losing his mind the more he dragged it out and so he lifted himself up and straddled Seokmin who was breathless and eyes half lidded, looking at Joshua with want written all over his face.

"Can I?" Joshua asked, tugging at the garter of Seokmin's boxer briefs and Seokmin groaned in desperation. The gruff in his voice was punctuated by him shoving Joshua's hands inside the garment. Joshua gasped in surprise, not at the already hard dick he could touch with his hands, but at the action. Seokmin was never one to be this hasty even when in sex but Joshua must have teased him enough to make him lose his mind equally.

"Just... just touch me... Please." Seokmin sounded so desperate, pushing upward for more friction, more touches. Joshua stared intensely at him, gave him one lazy and experimental stroke to gauge a reaction and Seokmin cursed under his breath, squeezing his eyes shut with all the pleasure he's felt just with Joshua's hand.

All worth it.

"Fuck...."

Seokmin's hands was now fisted in the sheets as Joshua continued his movements but his hands automatically fly up to Joshua's head when he felt a breath against the tip of his cock, wetness and warmth enveloping his member right after.  
Joshua's tongue did wonders, wonders that made him writhe and lose his breath. Joshua also had the power to reduce Seokmin's thoughts to nothing but him - Joshua and only Joshua.

Seokmin's fingernails dug on Joshua's scalp, his other pulling his boyfriend's hair a little but making sure not to hurt even though Joshua had once told him he didn't mind it.

"Josh... J-Josh... Up... Oh, God, up..." he pat Joshua's head and gestured for him to look up.

Joshua's eyes were a little bit teary and there was spit dribbling on his chin but Seokmin thought he looked beautiful nonetheless.

Joshua crawled up to him, and Seokmin moved to wipe the spit on his chin with his thumb. "Fuck, you're beautiful. Oh, my God."

Joshua chuckled and shook his head, "Stop, Seokmin."

"No, really. I think I'm going to come just looking at you." Seokmin said breathlessly, running his hands through Joshua's hair.

"That's good, I guess?" Joshua commented with a smile, but there was a hint of doubt in his voice.

"It is... It is..."

The corner of Joshua's lips curved up, forming into a smirk as he moved down and bit Seokmin's collarbones. "But where would be the fun in that?"

Joshua rolled his hips, rubbing their hard cocks together and Seokmin whined, mouth hanging open when he felt the cloth of Joshua's boxers rub against his own naked cock. The sensation was too much, all too fucking much and Joshua wasn't making it easy for him what with his mouth all over his body again.

Joshua took him in his mouth for the second time, going hard and barely holding back.

When Seokmin felt his gut tightening he signaled for Joshua to come up and let go but Joshua didn't and swallowed everything.

Seokmin groaned, a long guttural sound and dropped his head back on to the pillows after witnessing Joshua licking his bottom lip where Seokmin's cum had once dripped. 

Joshua crawled back up again, witnessing Seokmin catching his breath. Joshua kissed his nose but Seokmin pulled him down to crash their lips hard and deep.

Joshua smiled against his boyfriend's lips, nuzzling the tip of his nose as he stared in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

Seokmin heaved a deep breath, "Fuck, I feel amazing. You're amazing..."

"Good." Joshua smiled and kissed him, but a gasp had escaped his lips before he could deepen it when Seokmin cupped him underneath the sheets.

"Hyung..."

The desperation in Seokmin's eyes and voice was enough to make Joshua groan and kiss Seokmin hard, a kiss that made sure to bruise and mark but was accepted nonetheless.

Joshua loved this; he loved all of it. Seokmin's walls warm around his length, the whispers of I love you's exchanged in mouths hanging open in pleasure and breaths mingling.

Joshua loved this - all of it, but he loved all of it mostly because he had someone like Seokmin to make him feel everything all at once.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not my fault. It's that movie's fault. Also, I can't make atchy summaries because I suck at it, so sorry for the boring and spoiler ones. See ya.


End file.
